Hey there Briana
by purpledolpin05
Summary: A BrOwen one shot set in the future. Bree and Owen meet up after 2 years, and still love each other. Parody of 'Hey There Delilah'. mentions of Adam x Sakura, Marcus x Julie, and Janelle x Leo, with Chase x random girl


**Hey there Briana**

_**Just a BrOwen One shot with the song 'Hey there Delilah' by the Plain White T's, only with a few edits…**_

* * *

_Hey there Briana,_

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away,_

_But girl, tonight you look so pretty,_

_Yes you do…_

_Time Square and shopping surprises you,_

_I swear it's true…_

19 year old Owen Johnson is finally in the Big Apple, it's been 2 years since he last saw Briana 'Bree' Davenport, his ex-girlfriend. Owen became a student of Arts and Craft in a college in Italy.

"Hey Owen!" Bree smiled as she walked up to him. Bree is now studying fashion designing. Her dark honey brown hair is the same as he could remember. Her dark almond brown eyes, her wavy locks of hair tied into a plain simple ponytail. She is still the plain old Bree he fell in love with.

"Hello Bree…you look beautiful tonight!" Owen smiled. Bree was wearing a sky blue t shirt with a white leather jacket, and light brown jeans, along with almond brown high heels.

"Thanks! Hey, since you're here, why not I show you Times Square? Why not we head to Starbucks?" Bree tucked a loose hair behind her ears, blushing at Owen's compliment.

* * *

_Hey there Briana,_

_Don't you worry about the distance,_

_I'm right there if you get lonely,_

_Give this song another listen,_

_Close your eyes…_

_Listen to my voice, _

_That's my disguise,_

_I'm by your side…_

_Oh…what you do to me…_

_Oh…it's what you do to me…_

_Oh…it's what you do to me…_

_Oh…it's what you do to me…_

_What you do to me…_

"So Owen, recently I've been listening to this new song 'You are my Masterpiece' sung by some new Youtube singer. No one knows who he is, but he has an amazing voice!" Bree chatted with Owen.

"Really? Never heard of him, that's for sure!" Owen nodded. He was lying, he is the Youtube singer and is talented at singing himself.

"That song is so…moving and romantic!" Bree sighed dreamily.

"So, how's life in Italy?" Bree asked again.

"Great, only that my teachers would give me plenty of work!" Owen smiled at her.

* * *

_Hey there Briana,_

_I know times are getting hard,_

_But just believe girl,_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this paintbrush,_

_We'll have it good…_

_We'll have the live we knew we would,_

_My word is good…_

_Hey there Briana,_

_I've got so much left to say,_

_If every simple sketch I drew for you,_

_Would take your breath away,_

_I'd draw them all…_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall…_

_We'd have it all…_

_Oh, it's what you do to me…_

_Oh…it's what you do to me…_

_Oh…it's what you do with me…_

_Oh…what you do to me,_

_What you do to me…_

(Owen's P.O.V.)

I love Bree, but she's Donald Davenport's daughter. I'm just a plain sketch dumped in a trash and she's a Mona Lisa lying in a museum. I know that we are very different, she is rich; and I come from a simple family.

I promise that I'd work hard as earn as much money as I can to give Bree a better life in the future…

"Owen I really like that sketch you drew of me last Christmas!" Bree complimented.

"Thank you." I nodded. No doubt, Bree is my Art Muse, my inspirational idea, my desired masterpiece. She is the one who always give me ideas when I am out of them.

* * *

_A thousand miles seems pretty far,_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars,_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way…_

_Our friends would all make fun of us,_

_And we'll just laugh along because,_

_We know that none of them had felt this way…_

_Briana, I can promise you,_

_That by the time when we get through,_

_The world will never, ever be the same…_

_And you're the blame…_

After a while, Bree's siblings and friends came inside Starbucks.

"BREE! OWEN!" The youngest hugged them. She is Sakura, currently 16. She is Bree's neighbor and Adam's crush.

"Sakura, I…need…air!" Owen chocked.

"Sorry!" Sakura let him go.

"How are you doing in College? Guess who just became a final year student at Havard University?" Chase bragged.

"I know who, a flying car from Harry Potter!" Sakura exclaimed while Leo, Janelle, Marcus and Adam laughed.

"No! ME! And I just dated a girl too! She's from my lecture class! She's pretty, and wonderful, and clever and smells like…" Chase smiled.

"A chopped liver?" Leo asked as they laughed.

"Blah blah blah! Anyway, Leo here just won an Inventing Contest, Janelle here just got accepted to study in a university about acting in Prague!" Adam interrupted.

"I became an actor too in Prague!" Marcus added.

"Adam here is now a florist, and Sakura is his assistant!" Janelle said.

The rest goes on by asking when Adam and Sakura will date, and how Marcus is courting Sakura's friend Julie, and even how Chase skips grades.

"Remember when Owen dated Bree? They argue a lot!" Adam said as Bree and Owen looked awkward. True, they still love each other but choose to break up since they can't get along well but they are still best friends.

"Like the time Adam, Bree and Chase ran away, and Sakura kicked Adam's butt when he came back?" Leo reminded.

* * *

_Hey there Briana,_

_You be good and don't you miss me,_

_In a few more years you'd be done with school,_

_And I'll be making history like I do…_

_You know it's all because of you…_

_We could do whatever we want to…_

That evening, Owen had to go back to Italy.

"Okay I'll be going now. Bye guys!" Owen waved while the rest went back.

"Bye Owen, I'll email you later, okay?" Bree smiled.

"Bree, I hope that you'd be a good girl and study hard, okay?" Owen mumbled as he hugged her. Bree stuttered but patted his back.

* * *

_Hey there Briana, here's to you…_

_This one's for you._

_Oh…it's what you do to me…_

_Oh…it's what you do to me…_

_Oh…it's what you do to me…_

_Oh…it's what you do to me…_

_What you do to me…_

_Ohh…woah…woah..._

After a few years, Bree is a fashion designer now but still lives with her family. Chase became a mastermind at technology and even won Nobel Prizes for 2 years in a row. Leo is also an inventor. Adam is a popular florist and even created new species of roses. Marcus and Janelle are Directors and Actors working together.

"Bree, get the door will you?" Adam yelled.

"Alright, Adam!" Bree mumbled as she opened up.

It was Owen. It's been years since she last saw him.

"Hi Bree…I know I may not be the perfect one, but I really love you… Will you go out with me?" Owen said gesturing a bouquet of white tulips. Owen had become a successful artist and a millionaire , he wanted to be successful before declaring his love for Bree. He thought she deserved no less.

"Owen…I'd love to!" Bree blushed.

"YOU TWO SHOULD KISS!" Adam and Sakura's voice echoed from their backs.

"SHUT IT!" Bree and Owen blushed.

* * *

**Finally! A Browen one shot! I'm quite happy I finished it! ^^ I am a Brase and Browen fan myself so why not? XD**

**Anyway, leave a review and tell me if you like it or not! **


End file.
